Intertwined Fates
by Crescendo-noise-is-dead
Summary: Danero 3 Nero is miserable in Fortuna, Kyrie is a bitch, and he misses Dante. Is this truly what fate has planned for him? Or is there something more waiting for him? Can Dante fix Nero's aching heart, or will he fail and ultimately lead Nero to his demise? Eager to know more? well there is only one way to find out!...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's this is my first Devil May Cry story so I hope you will enjoy it! I have been reading a lot of Devil May Cry lately lol so if there is any OOC in this story I apologize with all my heart! 3 I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about this! And I will be twisting things about a bit. If you like Kyrie then I apologize yet again, because I hate that bitch, and plan on making her how I imagine her! So without further ado shall we get started?!

Oh yea…I don't own Devil may cry, and if you don't like Danero (DanteXNero) then don't read!

* * *

Sweet Betrayal

Nero walked into the plain little hovel that he now called home. He looked about him, in relief when there was no sign of his child hood friend / sister. He gentle set Red queen on the coffee table, and undid his holster that carried Blue Rose.

"Nero?" A soft voice asked from the open bedroom door down the hall.

"**SHIT!" **Nero thought tensely.

Kyrie walked down the hallway softly afraid that it wasn't Nero since there had been no reply. The young demon slayer looked up, as she made her entrance. Eyes flashing Kyrie stormed over to Nero and drew her hand back slapping him across his face with the back of her hand, drawing a tiny bead of blood from the corner of his lips before it healed.

Nero looked up, gritting his teeth.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He all but yelled, cheek stinging hands clenched into tight balls of fist.

Kyrie took a small step back as tears welled up in her eyes at the young man's tone of voice. Nero sighed feeling guilty.

"I didn't mean to scare you Kyrie, I'm sorry." He tried to sooth taking a step forward.

"No! Don't touch me with those filthy hands of yours!" Kyrie shrieked falling backwards and inching away.

Nero stopped moving and stood there, regret and guilt eating at him. He didn't know what to do or to say anymore. Nothing he did was good enough for this wretched girl, hell he didn't even know why he still hung around to protect her, but deep inside he knew why. He still saw her as the sweet little sister she had once been.

"I'm going back out on patrol. I just wanted to stop in and make sure you were ok…" Nero spoke softly, as he reached for his hostler.

Kyrie watched her adopted brother don his weapons once again; biting her lip she stood on shaky legs and walked over to him. Hesitantly she placed her hand on him human arm.

"Nero…I love you?" She whispered as if asking him a question.

Nero couldn't stop his body from tensing at her touch, it made his skin crawl, even though she wasn't actually touching it.

"Yeah, Love you to Kyrie." He said forcing the words from him.

Nodding in satisfaction that she still had the teens love, she moved away from him heading back for her room.

Nero fought back tears as he himself headed for the front door.

* * *

Nero placed his back against the hard grave stone, kicking his feet out before him.

He was now free to think about the one thing that had been plaguing his mind for the past seven months.

Dante.

He felt a longing stir in his heart, if he could just see the elder slayer once again…hear him call him kid in that oh so annoying manner.

So absorbed in his own thoughts was he, that he didn't notice the fast approaching scent.

"Ero!"

Nero blinked rapidly coming back to himself as he felt a foot nudge his leg. Growling softly he looked up as sparkling green eyes met his own.

"Gabriel?" Nero asked confused.

The man before him beamed at the recognition in the teen's voice.

"Glad ya remembered me punk!" Gabriel grinned with a nod of his head.

Nero took in the man before him, his usually long hair had been cropped short stubble clung to his chin possessively and his body was well toned as usual.

"You cut your hair." Nero stated dumbly trying to regain control of his thoughts and force them onto Gabriel.

"Yeah now that I will be taking position of Knight Commander I have to be all proper and shit." Gabriel teased.

"Wait…you mean like of the order?" Nero rose up shocked.

"Well duh jack ass, I mean shit Credo only beat me cause I lost my footing." Gabriel spoke enthusiastically nodding his head with a large grin.

Nero went to shake his when all of a sudden a black shaped hurled at him, knocking him back into the tombstone and cracking his head.

Nero laughed for the first time since the savior incident his head ached, but the furry body pressing him down delighted him with joy.

"He missed you; I swear that damn wolf loves you more than he does me!" Gabriel complained half heartedly.

"What do you say to that Fenris? Did you miss me?" Nero chuckled stroking the wolfs big head.

Fenris let out a sharp bark as if saying yes.

"Fenris?" Gabriel mused.

Nero blushed slightly scratching the side of his nose before mumbling.

"Means little wolf."

"You could of told me that, before we left and that's what I would have called him." Gabriel said softly sitting on his haunches, hand reaching out to stroke Fenris's back.

"No, he is your company…"Nero fell silent as his hand scratched under the big wolf's head, coming into contact with a leather collar.

Snarling he jumped over the wolf throwing the other order member to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU COLLAR HIM AS IF HE WERE SOME PET!" The ex-order member bellowed, rage coursing through his veins making his devil bringer glow a darker shade of red and blue.

Gabriel struggled under the tinier body pinning him down about to buck the man off he let out a yelp as fangs sunk in his ankle piercing bone.

Nero quickly came back to the forefront and dismounted the hissing man beneath him, he hurried to Fenris's side.

"That's enough Fenris let him go, please?" He pleaded desperately.

Fenris let the man go, tongue coming out the side of his mouth as if he were grinning.

"God damn you to hell for this Nero! I swear I'll make you fucking pay for this!" Gabriel barked in pain reaching for his ankle.

Nero's baby blue eyes narrowed tinting red, he had never even noticed that he broken his sling when he had lunched for the man. Chest rumbling in displeasure he reached for the collar tight around the wolf's neck and undone it.

He stared at it for a few short seconds before flinging down beside Gabriel's head.

"It's people like you who deserved to be collared and chained up like some rabid beast. Fenris is meant to be wild and free; he should be allowed to roam this world as he wishes choosing his own companions. He didn't deserve to be collared; he was never yours to begin with."

Refusing to say another word, Nero bent picking up Red Queen strapping her to his back. Without a further word to the cursing Knight Commander he walked off Fenris fast at his heels.

It didn't take Nero long to find another order member and send them to Gabriel. Furry still etched across his face he headed out towards the woods, looking down to make sure the wolf still walked by his side.

As he approached the edge of the forest protecting Fortuna he came to a halt, kneeling he let his hands rub over the big black wolf's body tenderly.

"Sorry you had to see that buddy….Your free now though, I bet he even led you around on chains as if you were some house pet!" Nero couldn't help himself from leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the furry neck before him.

"I wish I could be free to..." Nero murmured into the soft fur before him.

"**Why can't you?" **A thick voice resounded in his head.

Nero fell backwards azure eyes wide with confusion as he looked around him crazily. Fenris gave a short bark calling the boy's attention back to him. Nero blinked eyes meeting the wolf's own violet eyes, as he seemed to wait patiently for ex-order's answer.

"Holy shit! W-Was that you?!" Nero stuttered in panic.

"**It was, now are you going to answer my question or not?" **Fenris stared at the half demon in fronted him, cocking his head.

Nero started to tremble, awe written all over his face as he tentavely reached a hand out touching the wolf's head. Fenris's gave a sound much like a snort, before leaning his head into the human's hand, chest rumbling with pleasure at the light strokes he was receiving.

Nero was quiet and continued scratching the big head in silence. He had so many questions racing through his mind.

"**As much as I like to be scratched, your silence is unnerving will you answer my question or not?" **Fenris's voice snapped in Nero's head.

Nero jumped, licking his suddenly dry lips eyes darting downward.

"C—can I ask you some questions first?" He inquired hopefully.

Fenris shook his big head, knocking Nero's human hand to the side. Violet eyes rolled heavenward, before he stood heading into the forest stopping to look back at the boy.

"**Fine, but not here. Let us go farther back some more, before I answer the need to know."**

Nero stood quickly and hurried after the wolf.

* * *

Complications

"Admit it Dante you're missing a certain someone awfully bad."

Dante snorted running a hand through his silver locks in agitation. His blue eyes glared at the demoness standing before him. He wanted to tell her to shove it up her ass, but he didn't feel like being shot in his dick.

"What's awfully bad?" Lady asked as she came through the door of Devil May Cry.

Dante groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Just fucking great!" He moaned in exaggerated agony.

Lady narrowed her eyes about to stick Kalina Ann up his ass. However Trish beat her to it shooting Dante multiple times in the chest.

"Ignorant ass!" She huffed rolling her eyes as Dante fell out of the chair.

"Wait a minute does this have something to do with that kid you two meet?" Lady questioned softly arms crossing under her breast as she tapped her foot.

"You hit the nail on the head!" Trish smirked walking over to Lady and wrapping an arm about her shoulder before moving close, and pressing her soft lips against ladies own soft pliable lips.

Dante let out a disgusted sound as his body pushed the bullet out and he righted his chair. This time however he perched himself on the edge of the desk.

"So what's going on with the boy now?" Lady asked as she pulled away from Trish.

"I came in to collect our money from yesterday's mission, only this jack ass was sleeping and moaning…" Trish screwed her face up doing her best impression of Dante.

"Ohhhhhh Nero, damn boy! Suck it harder!" She let out a shudder, then snickered as Dante glowered at her.

"I did not say all that!" He defended himself heatedly.

"Ah-ha! You don't deny moaning his name either though." Lady smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah well, that's…" Dante's cheeks dusted pink as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just go and get Nero!" Trish commanded gently as if it was the only option.

"I can't just go and drag the kid away from his life, from that…that girl!" Dante snarled fist clenching at the thought of Kyrie.

"Yes you can, I know for a fact that kid isn't wanted there!" Trish argued back fiercely.

"And how would you know that?!" Dante inquired bitterly.

"Did you forget I had to infiltrate the order? I heard how they talked about him, saw how he was treated. Hell even the kid knows he isn't wanted there and I bet he's missing you as much as you miss him." Trish sighed as she got up in his face.

"What do you have to lose?" Lady asked, ganging up with Trish.

"Fuck it all! Alright! I'll go" Dante gave in yet again raking his fingers through his hair.

"Then you better get a move on." Trish encouraged.

"Wait!" Lady barked before Dante could even move.

"I thought I was just told to get a move on?" Dante huffed suddenly eager to be on his way to Fortuna and the kid.

"Money first." Lady stated holding out her hand expectantly.

Dante groaned and reached into his old oak desk drawer pulling out a wad of money, and handing it over reluctantly.

Nodding her head at Dante, Lady and Trish walked out the front door leaving in separate vehicles. Trish's was a silver Mercedes Benz, and Lady's was a black Jaguar.

"Ready or not Kid here I come.." Dante muttered determinedly.

"**And I'm not taking no for an answer!"** He thought fiercely.

Grabbing Rebellion along with Ebony and Ivory, just in case he ran into any demons along the way. Grabbing his Car key's he thought it best to take the focus instead of his motorcycle, just on the off chance if Nero had a lot of stuff.

* * *

Okay so what did you guys think of the first chapter?! Not so long I know . But I was really eager to get this posted and to see what you guys would think about it! This has been plaguing me for awhile now and I couldn't let it go . I will be patiently waiting for your guys reviews!

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!,

Crescendo-noise-is-dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's Crescendo here! So what did you think of the first chapter did I do ok? Lol ready for chapter two? Yes?! Yes ok here goes nothing!

* * *

Sweet Betrayal part 2

"So you're a benevolent spirit?" Nero asked somewhat evenly.

"Somewhat, as I said before I was, and was is the key word. I obtained this body the same way you obtained yours, birth. I still represent freedom however. Now if you are done with questions, I would have you answer mine."Fenris spoke patiently.

"Alright then, I guess I can buy that. I can't leave it's as simple as that. I am responsible for Kyrie now that Credo is dead. I can't leave her all alone." Nero spoke bitterly, Kyrie's name tasting like acid on his tongue.

"**I see. Correct me if I am wrong, but is there not somewhere else you would rather be?" **Fenris's wise voice echoed in Nero's mind.

The ex-order member could feel his cheeks heating up a bright pink, as his mind instantly went to the only other half demon he knew. He diverted his eyes from the seeming all knowing wolfs.

"**I will take that as a yes!" **Fenris cackled; face looking as if he was grinning.

Nero stood as darkness pressed around them.

"I should be heading back…" Nero spoke quietly.

"**I see, well then I guess this is goodbye for tonight. Until the morrow morning shines on us once again, walk in the shade my friend." **Fenris's voice was but a whisper as he took off in search of food.

Nero watched him lope out of sight before heading to Kyrie's.

* * *

Complications part 2

Dante let out a frustrated sigh; all the ferries were closed for the night. That meant he would have to wait for tomorrow to reach the kid.

"Damnit all to hell and back!" Dante snarled in succession with his devil side.

Growling he got back in his Red ford focus and cut the tires peeling away from the docks, and towards the motel he had saw about 15 miles back.

"**This could be a good thing; it'll give me time to focus on what I want to say to the kid."** Dante thought, his heart racing.

"**Just tell him he is ours! It's as simple as that!" **His devil snarled, seeing no bright side.

"**Stupid fucker! Do you want to scare Nero off? If we are to have him we are going to need to take things as slow as possible. I won't lose him because you're impatient." ** Dante growled right back.

"**Oh please you wanna ram our cock into his tight little ass, just as much as I do!" **His devil taunted.

Dante fell silent at that. It was undeniably true; he wanted the younger slayer writhing beneath him, screaming his name to the heavens. Just thinking about it was making his cock ache…Soon he promised himself mentally, just as soon as he knew that the younger slayer was ready.

Arriving at his destination Dante, hurried into the office.

It didn't take him long to obtain a key to one of the hotel rooms. It wasn't nothing fancy but it would be adequate enough for the night.

Dante peeled his red leather trench coat off, gently laying it over a chair after he had put Rebellion and his twin guns on the bed. He desperately needed a shower so that was where he headed.

Letting his clothes fall to the ground as he was went, he entered the small confined space of the shower. Making sure the water was just right he stepped under the spray. It felt delicious as it slid down his skin, letting out a low moan the half devil closed his eyes.

He could see the last night's dream repeating over and over again.

"_DANTE!" Nero screamed on ragged breathe._

"_Hmm fuck! Kid you're so damned tight! Admit it, you wanted me from the day you saw me!" The elder slayer growled out, as he continued to ram himself into the teens tight orrifce._

"_Oh god! Dante! Right there! Right there!" Nero screamed at the top of his lungs as Dante hit his prostate over and over again._

The elder moaned as his hand speed up on his dick. He was panting heavily as he leaned his head on his free arm, growling he started thrusting his hips forward imaging it was Nero he was pounding into, over and over again.

It didn't take him long until he cam with a startled yelp moaning Nero's name as he did. Panting he stood there for a few minutes before he had recovered enough to soap up his body, and wash his hair he quickly rinsed off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He wondered what Nero was doing at this exact moment. Was the kid thinking of him the way he was him?, Or was he in bed with that chick without a care in the world?

Dante secretly hoped that Kyrie hated Nero, and feared him like the rest of the Fortunians as Trish said, as cruel as it was the elder slayer wanted the younger one to himself.

Shaking his head Dante decided not to think about anything else and just to get to bed so he could hurry to Nero, and steal him away from where he was not wanted.

* * *

Sweet Betrayal cont.

Nero sniffed the air as he made his way into the house, something smelled delicious. He came to an abrupt halt as he heard laughter drifting in from the kitchen.

"Nero should be back sometime soon, so it there anything else I can get you?" He heard Kyrie purr suggestively.

"Hmm perhaps on the morrow when I send Nero out on his patrols, I would rather take my time with someone as stunning as you." Gabriel's rough voice replied.

The young slayer could hear Kyrie giggle at that. His bringer started to flash erratically, he forced himself to calm down, and as quietly as he could he made his way back to the door.

Kyrie jumped as she heard the living room door slam closed.

A few minutes later Nero popped into the kitchen.

"Nero!" She all but cooed as she flew to him.

Nero wanted to gag as Kyrie placed her hand on his chest, and let it trail down suggestively. Where was the scared angry girl from before?

"Nero honey?" Kyrie asked voice like honey.

Nero let his eyes meet Gabriel's, before looking down at Kyrie.

"Yea?" He asked with a bit of an attitude.

"I-is something wrong?" Kyrie managed to stutter out, as her eyes went to Gabriels.

"Everything is fine, just tired is all." Nero ground out through clenched teeth as he made his way over to the table taking a seat.

Gabriel raised a black brow in question as his head tilted to the side.

"How's your foot?" Nero sneered leaning back in the chair.

"It's seen better days, but rest assured when I find that damnable wolf I will shoot him." Gabriel threatened nonchalantly.

Nero narrowed his eyes, his devil bringer lighting up like the fourth of july.

"**Over my fucking dead body!" **The ex-order member thought vehemently.

Kyrie hurried over stepping in-between the two.

"Now boy's that enough of that! Nero love, I don't mean to take sides, but Gabriel is right about that wolf! I mean think about it he turned on him! Everyone knows you don't bite the hand that feeds." Kyrie scolded lightly her doubly meaning not unmissed by Nero.

"**Dante… I wish you would have forced me to go with you. Why…why did you have to leave me here?" **Nero wanted to cry, but he held his tears back.

"Nero did you hear me?!

Kyrie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" He asked in surprise.

"I told you that you should apologize to Gabriel for your actions earlier!" She huffed heatedly.

"Why should I?" Nero asked examining his human hand blatantly.

"Be-"

"It's quiet alright Kyrie, you have apologized enough on his behalf I'm sure he is still reeling from the past couple of months. I mean if it hadn't been for that half-breed…what was his name? Dan? No…Let's see, I know I read his name in the report." Gabriel murmured trying to remember the slayers name.

"Dante! And I will thank you to watch what you say about him! If it wasn't for that old man this whole entire world would be in trouble!" Nero snarled slamming his hands on the table as he towered over the sitting man eyes glowering crimson orbs.

"NERO! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Kyrie screamed, tears starting to flow from her face.

"I've had enough of this charade!" Nero seethed, he headed for the door.

Kyrie glared daggers at his back, she would have moved to go after him if it hadn't had been for Gabriel's hand shooting out and grabbing her arm. She looked at him confusedly as he shook his head no.

Both humans jumped as the heard the door slam.

"**Fuck'em! I mean who the hell do they think they are?!" **Nero snarled mentally.

"**We should go back there and kill them!" **His demon raged with him.

"**NO! Were not killing anyone!" **Nero hissed fighting back the urge to trigger and go back there and do just that.

Nero soon found himself back at the edge of the forest.

As if knowing that Nero was there Fenris appeared. He stepped out of the shadows that had been hiding him from human sight.

"**Come pup, you can nest with me tonight."**

He asked no questions, which Nero was more than relieved at that. So silently he followed the wolf back into the forest trusting him to guide him. What seemed as if only seconds later to the slayer they arrived at a cave swallowed by mountains.

"I never knew this place existed!" Nero exclaimed eyebrows scrunching as he walked into the spacious cavern.

"**That is because you didn't think to look." **Fenris voice snorted throughout his head.

Nero rolled his eyes and slid down a wall, shivering slightly. Wordlessly the big black wolf padded over to his human companion, and with a huff he lay close to the half-demon sharing some of his heat.

Nero gave a wry smile, letting his human hand stroke the wolf's massive head gently. He couldn't help but think at least you didn't abandon me.

"**Of course not, I will admit I wasn't sure of you in the beginning but your heart was pure. You could have left me collared, yet you did not. I am sure you have more friends than you think. In time the scars that cover your heart will mend."** Fenris thought drowsily.

It was Nero's turn to snort at the wolf.

"Somehow I highly doubt that. I truly am alone.." The boy trailed off eyes filling up with tears.

"**Am I not beside you? Did I not come for you when you called? Pup you need only to open your heart, and soon you will see that you are not alone."** Fenris growled baring his teeth.

"I hope your right…and Fenris thanks…well ya know!" Nero rubbed his arm over his nose embarrassedly.

A chuckle was all he received in reply, before the wolf drifted off to sleep.

Nero didn't sleep that night.

The only things he could think about were how much he hated this place, and wished he could be by Dante's side and how lucky he was for his new friend.

* * *

complications cont.

Dante groaned, sun was streaming in his eyes. Sitting up he rubbed them blearily. He wanted to lay back down and sleep but his stomache grumbled. That's when it hit him.

Nero!

He was going to get Nero today and bring him back even if he had to kicking and scream. Grinning widely Dante stood up stretching, hurrying around the room he donned his discarded clothes his only worries was how long it would take to get to Nero, and what if he really didn't want to go?

He pushed those thoughts away scolding himself again. It didn't matter what that punk wanted, he was going whether he liked it or not!

Dante checked out in a hurry, and sped out of the lot. The sooner he got to the kid the better! His heart was racing in his chest. This was it! In a few short hours he would come face to face with the nuisance that had been haunting every dream and every waking hour.

Dante made it to the ferries in record time; he paid his toll and drove his car on the boat. Getting out he made his way to the railing, enjoy the breeze and sea water as it sprayed his face.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

It seemed like a lifetime as he waited for the boat to dock…

* * *

Sweet Betrayal cont.

Nero hung his head, as everyone glared at him. He was the only one heading south. He had no attentions to attend church.

"**Religious fucking nuts!"** He sneered mentally.

He made sure his right hand was tucked in his dark blue pants his left hand made sure his coat didn't ride up his arm.

"Fucking half-breed scum!"

Nero heard someone whisper as he continued to make his way through the throngs of people, did he mention how much he hated it here?

After about 15 minutes of forcing himself through people, he made his way back to his hom- No hovel for it didn't deserve the title of home.

"**Dante…how many times have I thought about you? Why couldn't you see how badly I wanted to go with you? Damnit if you didn't like me even just a little and didn't plan on coming back why would you have left me Yamato? I just don't understand it…"** Nero was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Kyrie moving towards him after he had entered the door.

Kyrie's eyes were blood shot and her body shook with rage. Who did Nero think he was coming and going as he pleased?! She stomped over to him hands behind her back but he still didn't look up at her.

Kyrie lifted her hand in it she held a rapier that had belonged to her brother. She would make Nero suffer for walking out on her! Making her look like a damned fool in front of her elder brothers replacement!

Nero lifted his head as Kyrie lunged with all her might, and stabbed him through the stomach, afterwards she shrieked throwing her hands in front of her mouth.

Nero coughed up blood, the metallic taste filling his mouth. He looked incredulously at Kyrie shock and hurt written all over his face.

"W-why?" He choked on his blood sliding to the floor.

Kyrie shook her head wide eyed and trembling, staring at the young slayer in horror as he slowly yanked the sword out of his body as his blood spurted everywhere.

"N-Nero I'm so sorry!" Kyrie whimpered fear evident in her facial features as she backed away.

Nero didn't bother to reply, his body felt like it was on fire as it begun to knit itself back together. He had a hard time fighting back the urge to throttle the bitch in front of him.

"Yo-You're a freak!" Kyrie squeaked as she watched his body repair itself in horror.

Nero's head shot up at these hurtful words, he knew that she had to be thinking that these past few months but to hear her say those words out loud…it broke his heart.

He had dealt with all her shit, but this was just too much. He could have, would have forgiven her for the sword through his stomach…but not those words.

Those words he could never forgive!

* * *

Complications and Sweet betrayals cont.

Dante made his way through the quiet streets following his intuition not that Nero's scent didn't help him in the least.

It was with a great amount of shock that he came upon a rundown looking house, hearing screams he kicked the door open and drew his gun's ready to kill whatever lurked inside.

Imagine his shock when his eyes took in the sight of the kid choking the life out of his girlfriend or sister whatever she was to him.

Dante hurriedly holstered Ebony and Ivory knowing if he let the kid kill the girl it would only hurt him in the long run.

Dante had to force himself to drag the kid off of her; he struggled the whole entire time.

"What the hell is going on here kid?!" Dante grunted, as the smell of Nero's blood hit him.

"Get that monster out of here!" Kyrie screamed finally having had regained her breathe.

Dante's head snapped up at that and he was tempted to let Nero go and let him kill the vicious little bitch. He half expected Nero to snatch away from him but those words seemed to have the opposite effect on the kid.

"Yeah that's right I'ma fucking monster and don't you dare forget it! After all it was only a monster that saved your god damned life!" Nero spoke heatedly, suddenly laughing.

Dante hesitantly let the kid go, turning him to face him. He cupped the younger slayers cheek gently making him look up at him. His azure eyes were filled with tears and hurt. Dante glared at Kyrie before taking in the kids appearance, his shirt was covered in blood, which Dante attributed to the sword laying on the ground.

"Go outside and get some fresh air, I'll handle this kid." The older man's tone held no room for any argument.

Nero hesitated but when Dante looked at him, he hurriedly done as he was told. Secretly he was relieved that the older demon slayer had come when he did. He didn't want to think about what he had done to Kyrie.

If it had been anyone else to walk through that door he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop, it was only when he realized it was Dante holding him back that he had snapped out of his rage. Leaning against the door he crossed his arms over his chest wondering just why the slayer was there.

"Where. Is. Nero's. Stuff.?" Dante spoke in bits trying to hold back his anger has his mind pieced together what had to have happened to make the kid snap.

Kyrie snorted.

Dante bared his teeth, devil side fighting to break through and kill the heartless bitch standing before him.

Kyrie still remained silent refusing to answer, brown eyes glaring defiantly.

Dante gritted his teeth spying Blue rose and Red Queen he walked over picking the weapons up, and heading towards the door without another word.

When he slammed the door closed behind him, he expected the kid to be waiting for him. What he didn't expect however was for Nero to be gone.

"**Come'on kid your breaking my balls here!"** Dante thought irately as he sniffed out the kids scent, and dried blood.

* * *

Complications and Sweet betrayals cont.

Nero had gotten tired of waiting and he felt like he had to get out there, he didn't think he could face Dante or anyone after what he had just done.

He made his way towards the forest where he knew Fenris would be waiting for him. As he neared Fenris's den he could smell human's and fear.

He took off at a dead run.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt the wolf, his one true friend.

His lungs were burning as he came upon the scene, Fenris was surrounded by order members, and Gabriel leaning on a clutch held a gun out aiming for the wolf.

Letting out a howl of rage, Nero triggered.

He barreled into Gabriel making his shot recherché and misfire. Snarling he started slamming his fist into the General's face, while Fenris lunged and growled at anyone who tried to approach him. It wasn't like they had guns, for the order of the sword looked down upon such weapons.

"Stop that half-breed he is going to kill the commander!"

"We can't get near him, it's the fucking wolf!"

Fenris let out a loud howl, knocking the order member back, his last resort he was wounded to bad to do much more, the wolf's legs gave out and he grumbled to the ground.

Dante ran into the clearing.

His heart nearly stopped as he watched an order member rush towards Nero's turned back.

"NERO!" Dante screamed dropping the boy's weapons and drawing his own has he ran towards the younger slayer.

He got off a few shots, but his entire attention was on the younger male.

Nero turned his head, as his body de-triggered right arm meeting the sword meant for him.

Gabriel used his last little bit of strength and consciousness to aim the barrel of gun at Nero's jaw.

Dante triggered making it over to the kid as the gun exploded bullet ripping through Nero's jaw sending him flying into the older slayers arms.

Dante skidded backwards feet kicking up dust.

He snarled his rage evident, but there wasn't much he could do about it with Nero's unconscious form in his arms.

"That's the mean that killed his holiness!" One of the order members shrieked.

"Re-retreat!" Another screamed

"N-no we can take'em!" Another encouraged seeing the half-demons predicament.

Dante Shifted Nero guns still in his hands, aiming at Gabriels head.

"Make one wrong move bastard. I'm just itching to pull the fucking trigger!" Dante barked.

Glowering the members backed up, not wanting to lose another commander so soon.

"T-take the boy then, but the wolf stays!" The highest ranking member Michael Perrington the third sneered hatefully.

"Ya see this isn't how it works fuck face!" Dante smirked aiming his gun at Gabriel's left leg and shooting lead into it.

Gabriel lay stone still, starting to bleed professedly.

"Now why don't you tuck your tails in-between your legs and run away." Dante taunted.

"Were not going anywhere without the Knight Commander." Michael refused to budge.

"I see were at a impasse then. Oh well!" Dante seemed to chirp aiming Ivory at Gabriel's head.

"Wait! What if we throw our swords in the woods?" Michael bargained.

Fenris lifted his head, eyes meeting Dante's as his wounds started to heal at a rapid rate. He let out a low growl, it had taken all his concentration to get his form to heal this fast.

"Sure that'd wo-"

Fenris cut Dante off and yowled as loudly as possible, knocking the order member's back quite a few feet. He took off past Dante like a rocket, grabbing Red queen's hilt in-between his fangs.

"**SHIT!"** Dante cursed mentally turning and holstering ivory, hand reaching for Blue Rose's holster as he ran past it.

As he caught up to the wolf, he noticed it slowing quite a bit as if waiting to follow him. Dante didn't know what in the hell was going on here but he wasn't waiting to stick around and find out with the kid unconscious.

It took them about 15 minutes to reach his ford focus, and within 5 he had the wolf and boy in the car, before speeding towards the docks.

Another 85 Minutes saw them across the ferry and back to the hotel he had stayed at the night before, with the same room number.

* * *

Complications and Sweet betrayals cont.

Nero woke up with a groan.

His head hurt something viciously, as well as his jaw. Nero struggled to sit up, when a hand gently pushed him back down, on a bed?

"Take it easy kid, ya got pretty banged up out there." Dante spoke quietly laying a cool cloth over the boy's head.

Nero squeezed his eyes shut as memories floated to the top of his head.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and shoved Dante back in his hurry to sit up.

"FENRIS!" Nero screamed panic, holding him prisnor.

"**I am here pup, calm yourself."**

Relief flooded through Nero's body as his eyes finally found the big black wolf laying in the corner of the room.

Dante got up with a huff, giving Nero an odd look.

"Who the hell is Fenris?!" He nearly shouted, jealousy eating him up with the thought of Nero being this over worked about this person.

Nero ignored Dante for the moment, he obviously wasn't hurt but he had to know if Fenris was.

"Are you alright? Those bastards didn't hurt you did they?!" He interrogated the wolf fiercely, worry etched over his face.

Dante could hear the creak of the wolf's bones as he padded over to, Nero he growled not wanting that animal to close to his Nero.

Fenris looked Dante straight in the eye before rolling his eyes, as if reading his mind before continuing past him.

"**I am fine pup. There is no need to worry; It is this one I worry over."** His gravelly voice soothed Nero's worry as he tossed his head towards Dante.

Nero's azure eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god what happened to Dante?!" He shrieked.

"Hey kid im right here?! Why are you talking to the damned dog, I'm perfectly fine." The devil hunter grunted jealousy.

Fenris bared his fangs at Dante snarling as he was called a dog.

Dante reached for Ivory as the wolf pulled his mouth back to reveal sharp fangs.

"Stop it you two! Fenris Dante can be trusted! Just speak freely!" Nero pleaded looking from one to the other.

"**As you wish."** Fenris's voice resound through not only Nero's mind but Dante's as well.

"What in the seven hells?!" Dante shrieked falling on the floor in his shock.

"That's Fenris " Nero stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Dante yelled as he got to his feet walking towards Fenris with open curiosity.

"**I am not a thing! Obviously I am a wolf!"** Fenris scolded sniffing daintily.

"Someone better explain what is going on here!" Dante sighed, eyes looking expectantly at Nero for him to explain.

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I really like Fenris a lot, but I don't think Dante does so ar XD I can't wait to see what you guys write!

Anonymous :

i love it continue it please although im wondering what youll do with the wolf great beginning also try to add some drama with the order and nero like the try to stop dante from taking him and try to kill him for taking nero or something just a though but i love this it have so much potential

My Reply: Thank you! I was just getting ready to post the next chapter when I saw I had a review I didn't think I would get one so soon! But it is very much appreciated and made me really happy! I hope you like this chapter! Please keep reading and feel free to add any thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Childs play.

Nero flushed nervously, what did Dante expect him to say?

"Well kid? Wolf got your tongue?" Dante raised an eyebrow in agitation.

"Don't call me that!" Nero exclaimed, cheeks turning pink.

"**If I had wanted things explained to you, I would have told you myself. Nero answer's to no one he is free."**Fenris snorted, eyes rolling backwards.

Dante frowned at Nero, who seemed to be picking invisible lint off of his (black-purple-red) trench coat with his devil bringer.

He didn't like this wolf not one bit, and the feeling was growing stronger with every passing minute.

"**Feelings mutual!"** Fenris barked tone cold and calculating.

Nero grimaced feeling like he was stuck in the middle of a war. He could tell from the resentment hanging in the air that neither one wanted the other there.

"**WHAT THE FUCK? CAN THIS FUCK FACE REALLY READ MY MIND?!" **Dante asked himself in disbelief.

"**Sadly your mind is not worth reading! There is not an ounce of worth or self preservation in their..." **Fenris surmised in what seemed to be wicked delight.

Nero looked from Dante's face to Fenris's.

Dante looked baffled, while Fenris wore a look of superiority.

"Take that back right now you fucking bag of fleas!" Dante snarled aggressively, finger pointing in the wolf's direction.

"**Because that was oh so original, yes please continue! I have an idea, if you can tell me what noisome means, then I shall admit defeat…" **Fenris spoke smugly.

Dante narrowed his eyes thinking on the word.

"**I can't believe I am actually tolerating this, bigot."** Dante mentally snorted.

"**Oh he does know a big word!"** Fenris goaded.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!"Nero bellowed.

Both males looked his way.

Nero ran his left hand through his argent colored hair, looking aghast all the while.

He couldn't believe these two! Fighting and at each other's throat like a pair of, well to be honest…wolves.

Dante looked down feeling guilty.

Fenris just tossed his head, like he didn't care one way or the other.

"Dante I want to speak to Fenris alone…Please?" Nero pleaded in a tired voice.

Dante wanted to do anything but that, hell is Devil was howling with the injustice of it all.

So it was with great displeasure that, he found himself going to the reception area to inquire about food, to be specific pizza.

88

Part One

Halve truths and Painful partings.

Fenris and Nero stared each other down, eyes locked in mutual understanding that it was best for Dante to be out of ear shot.

Neither wolf nor boy wanting their conversation heard, for their own separate reasons.

"What is the matter with you?" Nero hissed after a few minutes of waiting.

"**I am perfectly fine."** Fenris sniffed disdainfully.

"I sure as shit couldn't tell! What's your problem with the old man?" Nero asked voice thick with tension.

"**What would it matter to you, If and that is a big IF…I had a problem with him?" **Fenris asked voice full of contempt.

"Fenris! Fuck you could at least hold back the scathing tone! If I had doubts before, I sure as hell don't now!"

"**Like I said before pup, what's it to you? Wait a minute…it couldn't be that you…NO!" **Fenris, shook his mighty head, voice thick with non-belief.

"What?!" Nero asked calmly all the while starting to get bad vibes.

"**Tell me you don't have feelings for him!" **The wolf snarled following his gut feeling.

Nero's baby blues grew wide in shock.

His mouth tried to form syllables but no words would come.

"**ANSWER ME!"**

"NO!" The young slayer screamed as he started to break out in a cold sweat, body trembling from the negativity radiating from his companion.

"**Very well then." **Relief flooded through the wolf's frame.

He couldn't afford to have Nero on his bad side, yet he couldn't afford for him to be in love with the half-breed son of Sparda either.

Nero's Devil instincts were screaming for him to tell the wolf whatever he wanted to hear. Something just didn't seem right to him.

Fenris padded over to, his young companions side tongue coming out to lick Nero's hand in apology.

"**I didn't mean to scare you brother, it's just…he is not the one for you." **Fenris's voice silently echoed the word he making him make a face with his tongue out in revulsion like it left a bile taste, just thinking it.

Curiosity got the best of Nero; he couldn't stop himself from asking why, voice thick with hurt.

"**Curiosity killed the pup, but if you must know… Love is for the weak." **

"Are you kidding me? That's your excuse for turning into a nut job?" Nero scoffed.

Fenris growled low in his throat body shaking with the force of his displeasure.

"**I wasn't done!"**

Nero held his hands out in surrender.

"**I succumbed to that feeling…that woman betrayed me! She turned her back on everything I offered! Said she could never be with a monster such as myself!" **At this point Fenris gave Nero a knowing look, as the boy's alabaster skin turned ashen.

"**So I let her go, I wanted her to be happy…but has fate would have it, I soon learned that bitch carried my babe! I went to her, begged and pleaded for her to let me have the child she didn't want. I had no choice but to keep her locked up, she tried to kill it! My son was strong though he lived through all her attempts of abortion…but that bitch had the last laugh!"**

Nero was shocked by everything he was hearing, he didn't know if he wanted to hear the rest but he felt as if he needed to.

"**She had saved up the last of her powers, and had him sent far away from me…I not only lost a son that day but I lost myself as well any humanity that I held in my heart left me."**

Nero frowned, his heart ached for his friend but something defiantly wasn't adding up with his story.

"Wait…I thought you were a benevolent spirit? What you're saying doesn't make any sense." The ex-order member's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"**My my my, but you are a perceptive one. Alright pup I suppose you deserve the truth. I was never a spirit to begin with; I was once a great and powerful demon. There now you know, but that wasn't what I was trying to impress on that thick skull of yours." **

"I am so confused…" Nero groaned he was getting way to many mixed signals.

Fenris didn't bother to say anything to this, he only hoped up beside the boy on the bed.

"….Sooo why can't I be in love with Dante again?" Nero interrogated the need to know beating at him like a hammer to a nail.

"**You are impossible! You may not fall in love with him because he could never return your feelings!" **Fenris snapped annoyed.

"How do you know that?" Nero interceded.

"**I am telling you that from experience, and you should know! Just think about that bitch Kyrie you loved her and she abandoned you did she not? When you love someone they can only cause you pain and suffering! Besides that man is obviously straight." **

"Oh… I guess your right…" Nero averted his gaze from the violet ones desperately searching out his own.

"**Heed my words pup! You would be better off **_**troth plighted**_**; you would know exactly what you were dealing with then. As your pack brother I suggest you take my words to heart I would not see you hurt broken again."**

Nero was silent the wolf's words weighing heavily upon his heart and mind. It would be okay to love Dante from afar right? Were his feelings even love, or was it a case of sever hero worship.

Fenris was pleased with how deeply the boy seemed to be contemplating his words, everything was going to plan. A hastily put together plan, but none the less it was something to work with.

He didn't have to worry about the child being harmed; the elder hunter would watch him until he returned to fetch his ward.

Really the pup reminded him of himself when he was younger, but then again the apple doesn't roll far from the tree.

Nero lifted his head, eyes roving over Fenris's form.

"Why do I feel like you're leaving something out?"

Nero's voice broke through the demon's thoughts, capturing his attention.

"…"

Fenris said nothing as he headed for the door, mentally he counted from ten.

"**10…9…8….7…"**

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Nero cried darting past the wolf and shielding the door with his body.

"_**Just on cue, got you right where I want you."**_

"**I am leaving, what does it look like?" **Fenris questioned darkly.

"Why?! I thought we were friends?!" Nero whispered heart aching with rejection.

"**We are, but you no longer have need of me and I do have other things to attend to. Where I am going you can't follow. I would like to leave you a parting gift, well more like a birth right." **Fenris soothed gently.

"I don't understand…" Nero looked down clenching his fist.

"**Do you trust me?**

Nero looked up eyes clouded as he thought about that.

Did he trust the wolf?

"_No…something is fishy we shouldn't trust it!"_

"_**But Fenris has been good to us! Just because he told one little lie…"**_

"_I don't care I don't trust it, I am essentially you…I feel what you feel just admit it.."_

"_**Fenris has done nothing but protect us!"**_

"_Alright then smart ass let us test him."_

"_**And just how do you suppose we do that?"**_

" _How the hell am I supposed to know?!"_

"_**You're a big fucking help!"**_…

Fenris tried to read the boy's mind but found he could discern anything being said it all sounded like static on an old radio.

His patience was quickly wearing thin.

"_**Jesus fucking Christ**__**there is 1 universe, 9 planets, 7 seas, 7 continents, 809 islands, 204 countries, and I have the unfortunate look of being stuck with a dumbass like you!**_**" Nero groaned internally.**

"_Just to set the record straight there are 8 planets, you ignorant fuck. Or did your dumbass forget Pluto? Devil Nero sniggered._

"_Ya know what VIVA LA PLUTO FUCK YOU!" Nero snarled mentally shooting his devil the middle finger in defiance._

"**Well?" **Fenris barked sitting on his haunches.

TBC…

88

Okay guys I will be stopping here for now! I hope this all made sense and revealed a little more of Fenris's nature..Now for Reviews I promise I will be updating as soon as possible with this fic! I plan on making the other two fanfics I have out longer in the chapters so that I can give this one more attention because it's been beating at my head! I wanted to write more for this chapter but decided it was best to stop. In the past two days I have only had 15 minutes of sleep . Replies now?

Yesh REPLIES!

My Bloody Ashes :

Wow! Only two chapters in and I already love it! :)

My reply: Thank you and I am glad you love it it is my own secret pleasure lol…well no longer my own after I get some sleep I am pretty sure I will be updating it again either late tonight or mid afternoon tomorrow…Please keep reading and reviewing!

SirenaLoreley :

Great start, I'm already interested...! Hope that Dante can arrive and take Nero out of that horrid place...ç  
Take care and good luck!

SirenaLoreley : Great episode! I would have wished that Kyrie was choked to death, she deserved it... also Gabriel, too...  
I hope Karma will get those two...  
But now Dante has Nero AND Fenris! awesome! It's funny to see that Dante is jealous of the wolf XDDD  
Thanks for updating! Take care and good luck!

My reply: No problem my pleasure! Unfortunately Fenris has taken a drastic turn from where I first imagined him. This chapter kinda even through me but once I started to think about Fenris the more he seemed like an antagonist. I didn't want to do this to him, but maybe it will turn out that things aren't as they seem…Please keep reading and thank you for your support!

Anonymous :

i forgot to add that dont tire your self out i see you another fic your writing be careful and i hope to god it wont interfere with the updates but just be sure what your doing okay it can get stress full or annoying wen writing 2 fics believe me i used to be more obsessed with this pairing and left4dead ellis and nick 0-0 dont judge me

Anonymous :

amazing chapter i cant wait to see this fic grow i love it very creative with fenris but idk if im going to be giving my thoughts alot i want you to have full control go where you want with this story tho im loving your writing style very cool hope this grows to be great

My reply: I would never judge you lol! Frankly i truly do enjoy your reviews! As a matter of fact if you could would you please with sugar and cherries on top pm me? I would like to discuss some of my ideas by you and get your intake, i promise not spoil anything . It's just i don't have friends on here that know DMC T-T AND I REALLY WANNA GAB ABOUT IT SO BAD! YOU HAVE NO FRIGGING CLUE HOW BAD. AND I KINDA LOVE TO SEND PREVIEWS...

P.S.

I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY BAD GRAMMAR OR SPELLING I PROMISE I WILL BE REVIEWING THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTER AND MAKING PROPER CHANGES TO IT AS SOON AS THE FIFTH CHAPTER IS DONE. That way everything will go smoother for me. . Please stick with me guy's i really want to make this a fantastic story!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guy's crescendo here! How is everyone doing?! Good I hope anyways let's try and remember that this is rated M for a reason lol. I don't own Devil May Cry unfortunately If I did poor Dante and Nero and sometimes Nero and Vergil would be locked up in the cellar, forced to have sex all day long .…wait I took that one to far didn't i? Any who Kyrie is a bitch…just a reminder, I have hated her from the moment I laid eyes on her… Without further ado chapter 4!

* * *

Part two

Halve Truths and Painful Partings.

"Alright, but first I want you to explain what you meant." Nero conceded, he was unsure about this whole entire thing, but Fenris was his friend.

"**Explain what?"** Fenris's voice echoed with confusion.

"What did you mean about the whole birth right thing?" Nero quizzed.

"**I am not allowed to speak of it…"** Fenris's voice was sorrowful, and he dropped his head, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Nero dropped to his knees before the wolf his left hand going to stroke the massive black head, while his devil bringer cupped the canine's cheek.

"It's ok; I shouldn't have asked…I believe in you." Nero felt guilty for ever doubting the majestic creature before him.

"**So you will accept your birth- the gift?"**

"Of course, if it's from you it would be an honor! Were pack brothers right?" Nero smiled naivety written all over his face.

"_**His smile…it's just like that woman's! How dare he appear so innocent! So happy and trusting...That's okay though, we will make the boy strong!" **_Fenris's thoughts were in turmoil, but he appeared to be calm.

"_YOU IDIOT! DON'T TRUST A WORD THIS THING IS SAYING!" _Nero's devil side was screaming, and beating at the invisible wall holding him back.

Nero huffed deciding to ignore the voice, what did it know? Nothing that's what! Because of his devil side he had been rejected by the one person he had thought would always accept him…

"**Nero in order to attain this gift, I am afraid I'm going to need you to slit your wrist. I will need to partake of some of your blood while I drink from you there is an incantation you must speak; the words will come to you as will the shadows. What happens afterwards will depend on you." **The wolf spoke eagerly, ready to begin.

Nero's heart started to pound, he didn't like the way the wolf was describing the process…His devil was fighting hard at his self control. The boy knew that if he was going to do this it had to be now, before his devil broke free.

Biting his lip, Nero spied Red Queen lying in a chair. She seemed to beckon and call to him, she was missing his touch. As if in a trance the ex-order member made his way to her, gently his hand glided across her sharpened edge.

Grabbing her by the hilt Nero placed her mouth to his wrist; his hand trembled with what he was about his eyes darted to Fenris's for reassurance.

The wolf padded over to the boy tongue lolling out of his mouth waiting patiently.

Nero gave a determined nod of his head, before pulling Red Queen back. He felt her tongue slide against his skin cutting open the soft flesh his life's blood welled up and out flowing in crimson rivulets that held the wolf's gaze captive.

Before Fenris could set Red Queen back the wolf had jumped him. He fell backwards against the floor his precious blade skidding across the room.

Nero let out a cry as teeth latched onto his wrist tongue flickering and trying to wrap about the bleeding wound. Words echoed inside of his head, his lips began to move without his permission.

"Ego haec guttae purpura, et tua est illi. A paciscor stupebit, mea vis vita mea. Veniat ad me, fratres mei, in suo robore duraturis. Si corpus in reliquias domus patris mei. Exaudi deprecationem meam, animam sanctam, paratum cor meum. Et hercule aequum meos iniurias curare, signa petunt monitis pareant. Unum sumus, nunc et in saecula ..."

Fenris was blasted backwards and into a wall as soon as the last word left the boys mouth. He lifted his head watching the changes taking place; horror was wrapping itself around him like a cloak. Those words! They were not the same that he had been made to repeat and his actions were much different from Fenris's own.

Maybe the o wasn't the one…No the shadows were coming! The wolf tried to focus on the translation and just what the boy had promised but he couldn't.

Nero felt a surge of power rip through his body, bright lights danced in front of his eyes before burning out into pure darkness. His body convulsed as his baby blues rolled up into the back of his head, his mind was assaulted by a rising tempo voices.

Suddenly there was nothing.

Fenris groaned and hesitantly opened his eyes he had closed them when the shadows had moved for him. He let out a startled yelp standing before him was a triggered Nero. Darkness swirled around the pulsating blue demon with, horns decorated his forehead.

The shadows rejoiced loudly, there savior had to come! He and only he could right the injustices done to them. Erase the regret and sorrow that held them all prisoners.

Fenris found himself becoming aroused at the sight of the blue devil, his body was small and lithe like a dancer's, but instead of soft flesh there were corded ropes of muscle. The scent carried the flavor of chocolate covered cherries and blood, mixed with thunder and rain.

The wolf shuddered, he couldn't figure out what was happening to him!

He shouldn't be so aroused by the sight and scent before him! This wasn't right, how did that little punk manage to merge with his demon completely shouldn't they still be separated waiting for completion that only he could give them?

"_I need no help from the likes of you…We are whole as it should be. There is only one thing wrong with this picture." _Devil Nero spoke, his voice washing over the wolf like the darkest sin.

Fenris shuddered as the blue devil smirked, leaning down a clawed hand stroked his head gently making the wolf let out a whine.

Devil Nero knelt in front of the wolf left hand still stroking the wolf's hand; it really was a shame what he had to do. The wolf would have made a good servant, but the devil knew the spirit dwelling within the animal didn't belong.

So it was with great care that Nero plunged his right hand through the wolf's chest, claws wrapping around the withered heart and crushing it.

Fenris let out a loud howl of pain, which was abruptly cut off as his life faded before his eyes. His muzzle twisted into a grimace at best.

"**I will not die…"** He hissed in outrage before his body turned into dust.

"_It is done."_ Devil Nero whispered to no one in particular.

"**That was only the first half keeper."** The shadows echoed as one.

"_Things have only just started, I will bring our clan into the light and end this age of darkness." _Nero replied standing his crimson eyes roaming over the dark shapes surrounding him.

"**We cherish the thought, and await that day...Our loyalty lays with you Nero light of the darkness." **The shadows wrapped around the blue devil in affection.

* * *

Claiming the blue devils heart.

Dante groaned as he made his way up the stairs, pizza box in one hand. It had taken forever to find the pizzeria and get back. Not to mention his devil just would not shut up. That's when it hit, the smell of blood and a wave of demonic energy.

Dante dropped his pizza as he barged into his hotel room. His breath caught at the sight of the blue devil covered in shadows.

Growling Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory out of there holsters taking aim.

"_Would you kill me Dante? Become my own secret regret?"_

Dante shuddered at the sound of the sinful voice, though it was deeper and lighter at the same time he knew it belonged to HIS Nero.

Hesitantly he put Ebony and Ivory foot kicking the door closed, pizza forgotten.

"_That's what I thought; I would have been displeased had someone else been forced to let you dominate them just to end my suffering." _Nero pulled his mouth back in snarl at the thought, Dante was his!

Dante gave a chocked laugh, mind whirling with confusion. Just what the fuck was going on?

"_I am keeper of the clan now and you are my path to completion. This body shall know no other, I will not retain any memories of our unification, but know this son of Sparda, I am yours…we have chosen you. Now come and take us! Make us yours!" _Devil Nero half purred and demanded speaking to Dante's own devil as he approached the older devil hunter, who was gaping.

Shadows scattered as the blue devil moved towards his target, he intended to make his intentions known.

Dante felt his own Devil roaring to be let go, it wanted this and it wanted Nero now! It was aching to put the blue devil in its place, to teach him who the dominate of the two were.

Dante couldn't control himself as he triggered.

"**You have been calling for me, and here I am." **

The red devil glowered eyes glittering as he met the blue devil. Tension erupted between the two like lightening.

Before Devil Nero could even blink, the Devil Dante's clawed hand had shot out wrapping about his throat and yanking him close.

The blue devil couldn't contain the urge to moan as his member started to stir; the red devil smirked squeezing the air out of him. Suddenly his mouth was covering the blue devils, nipping the bottom lip so hard it drew blood.

Devil Nero opened his mouth as his Alpha demanded, without hesitation the red devil's tongue snaked into the warm cavern awaiting him and began to dual with the others appendage. Claws dug into the red devils shoulders, drawing blood.

Devil Dante lifted his head a string of salvia stretching between the two as the blue devil panted, a quick swipe of his tongue across the younger's lips broke it.

"**You are mine, whether our counter parts wish to acknowledge that or not. No other shall have you, do you understand?" ** The red devil growled one hand going to the blue devils straining erection to stroke it.

Devil Nero moaned as the red devils hand made contact, he threw his head back as white hot electricity surged through his body refusing to answer.

"**You wanted this just as much as I did, have been begging me, teasing me and now you're going to get it."** The red devil snarled as he lowered his head to throat offered up to him.

His teeth raked across the expansion of blue skin, drawing blood he began to suck on the delicious skin. Devil Nero let out a whimper of pleasure body shuddering.

"_T-then take me, fill me up with that delicious cock of yours! Forget the foreplay I don't know how much longer I can keep us from reawakening!"_ The blue devil urged, shoving his human counterpart back into the darkness.

The red devil smirked he knew exactly what he wanted, but it was a shame that he didn't have the time to show his full appreciation to the blue devil.

Devil Nero let out a small cry as he was suddenly slammed into the ground and his legs was yanked up and over the red devils shoulders. A shudder of anticipation racked his body, fortunately he didn't have long to wait.

Devil Dante snarled as he rammed himself into the blue devils virgin ass, causing the younger demon beneath him to cry out in pain and pleasure. Blood leaked around his dick serving as lube, but he didn't even take time to allow the blue devil to adjust to his size or length.

Devil Nero clawed at the red devils forearms as the older devil above him began to shove in and out of him; suddenly he felt nothing but pleasure race through his body and to his neglected member. The red devil smirked he had found it. The blue devils prostate was now being viciously attacked by his dick, the urgency of the situation already had both devils on edge and it didn't take much longer until they both cam with an inhumane shriek.

The blue devil whimpered as he was carried into the bathroom and allowed his elder to wash their mating from him.

It wasn't long until they had both been showered, and with tenderness that the blue devil didn't know Devil Dante lowered him into one of the twin beds, pulling the cover over the younger demon.

"**Sleep now."** The red devil urged.

And so the blue devil did, his body de-triggered, but the red devil paid it no attention as he went to the other bed, he would have preferred to sleep with the other but knew his mate would not remember and would most likely kick his own counterparts ass.

Dante woke up with a groan, his head pounded like it did when he woke up from a hangover. Suddenly the memoires of walking in and seeing the blue devil surfaced. He shot up looking around the room in a near panic.

His breath hitched when he saw Nero's sleeping form on his own bed…wait what the fuck was that covering Nero's skin? Black shapes seemed to swirl and move over the alabaster skin, before slipping under the shirt that hid the rest of the boy's body from view.

Dante made his way over to the ex-order member; he reached out a hand intent on seeing what the boy was hiding.

"**Leave it be, we must leave this place!" **Dante's devil ordered impatiently and yet his voice was smug as if he knew something Dante didn't.

"What did you do?!" Danted barked in suspicion.

"**I did nothing; I only helped the boy return to his form."** His devil sniggered smugly.

Dante narrowed his eyes, for some reason he didn't believe a word his devil was saying. But on the other hand his devil was right they did need to leave this place, he could worry about the rest later once he had the boy at home…

TBC…

* * *

So what did you guys think? I am sorry about the smut scene it's a lot different from doing an Inuyasha and Sesshomaru one! I promise to work on it I hope it didn't suck to bad ...

essencetheftx :

hey im anonymous and i logged in with my email just to answer and well im not to sure ill pm you soon but im busy btw i love your story so far love dantes jealousy ill contact you soon but again got stuff going on and feel your pain im the only pc gamer in my school and everyone ese looks at me like i have a disease lol but soon i promise

My Reply: Lol I can't wait to hear from you! Thank you so much! That makes me really happy and in advance I am sorry if I wind up talking your head off! I hope everything is going well on your end and if I can help with something or anything just let me know!

SirenaLoreley :

Another chapter so soon, I'm so happy!  
Okay, as you already said, I can see Fenris is not exactly a wolf you could easily trust in. Something is not right, and I don't like the fact that he wants Nero to NOT fall in love with Dante... Fenris can't chose for him! that's Nero's right!  
I'm havin a bad feeling about this... hope Dante can help Nero here...  
Thanks again! take care and good luck!

My Reply: Thank you so much! I really like Fenris to begin with but then he turned so awful and I couldn't stop it! I hope you guys got my reference when I said the apple doesn't roll far from the tree.. I wanted to give a hint as to who Fenris is… was a little scared with this chapter, because of the yaoi scene…but I really wanted to put it in there . I need to work on that because it's so different from the kind of scene that would play out for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…

Alright guys until next time stay golden!

oh yea here is the translation for the latin at the top!

Ego haec guttae purpura, et tua est illi.  
A paciscor stupebit, mea vis vita mea.  
Veniat ad me, fratres mei, in suo robore duraturis.  
Si corpus in reliquias domus patris mei.  
Exaudi deprecationem meam, animam sanctam, paratum cor meum.  
Et hercule aequum meos iniurias curare, signa petunt monitis pareant.  
Unum sumus, nunc et in saecula ...

amounts to

I offer these crimson drops, yours for the taking.  
A deal is struck, my precious life force for my inheritance.  
Let my brothers and sisters come to me in full force.  
Let my body house the remnants of my ancestors.  
Hear my cry, my soul is pure, my heart is ready.  
I vow to care for my clan and right the wrongs, to heed the warnings and seek the signs.  
We are one, now and forever...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guy's Crescendo here, how's it going? Okay so I have a schedule for updating now Dmc will be updated on Saturdays and inuyasha ones Wednesdays though those will be alternating!

* * *

Black Abyss

"Lucious you have failed me…" A resonating voice boomed into the black abyss.

Lucious closed his eyes as pain over took his body. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the devil hunter and run away with him. Yet he was bound by honor and duty to follow his father's orders. Lucious shook his head blood red hair fanning out about him like a halo. Smirking the demon opened his eyes; he was no angel that was for sure…

"Lucious! You need to go back!"

Lucious snorted, he had to go back alright but that didn't mean he had to depart now. Besides he was still recovering from his lost form.

"Lucious did you hear me?!" The voice snarled in trepidation now.

"Oh do be quiet father, I cannot do a thing now…let the boy rest and become relaxed…" Lucious drawled out softly.

"You are too soft!...Alright then Lucious, tell me did the boy have any reactions to the ritual?"

"Yes, but it was different compared to my own…he promised them something, I don't know exactly what…" The demon frowned as he tried to remember everything that was said.

"That is not important; as long as the boy reacted then we are on the right path. We will soon be complete once again, the family will be reunited…power is within our grasp! We must tread carefully in the near future."

"Father…what about Sparda's son Dante?" Lucious dared to question.

"Worry not over my brother's offspring! Your priority lies within your brother and making sure he reaches his full potential! You want a powerful mate do you not?!" The voice roared in indignation!

"Father!" Lucious cried aghast by what he was hearing.

"That is enough, my precious boy! Rest, sleep! Have bloody dreams, and when you reawaken go out and fetch your brother…"

Lucious let loose a tired sigh and closed his eyes, his body felt heavy and he was so tired suddenly. Sleep…yes he would sleep then go and fetch what was rightfully his by betrothal.

* * *

Panic & Worry

Dante finished packing the car, then headed back up the flight of stairs to his and Nero's room. Nero was still asleep when Dante entered the hotel, he was moaning and tossing and turning. He was covered in sweat; the bed sheets were twisting and turning about him.

Dante hurried over to the ex-order member and placed his hands on the boy's skin. Letting out a startled yelp the older demon yanked his hand back. The boy felt like a fucking inferno! "Shit!" Dante hissed cradling his hand and chewing on his bottom lip.

"**Wake the boy up, either that or trigger and let me take the boy to the car."** His demon demanded loudly.

"No, we need to cool him down now! Fuck what happened!" Dante barked hurrying to the bathroom to grab a rag and wet it. Scurrying back to the younger demon slayer he placed the rag on his brow, the water hissed as it touched the hybrids overly heated skin. Within seconds the rag was dry and needed to be wet again.

His demon remained quiet refusing to answer him. Dante growled and shook his head as he went and filled a small cup full of water. Smirking to himself he walked back over to the boy. Maybe this would cool him off…well he hoped!

Dante then dumped the cup of water over the boy's sleeping form. Nero let loose a strangled scream as the water hissed and boiled against his skin. He shot up off the bed, looking around deliriously, before his eyes landed on Dante.

"D-dante?" The boy's voice came out hoarse.

"Kid we gotta go, we can discuss what happened in the car, but I'd rather not have to pay for all the damage done to the hotel room…" Dante eyes Nero over worriedly.

Nero felt as if Dante's voice sounded like it was going through some pretty bad reception, but he was pretty sure he got the gist of it. The ex-order member stumbled towards the door, before a strong arm wrapped about his waist helping to steady him.

Biting his lip against the radiating heat coming from the small body pressed against his Dante helped the boy down the stairs supporting his full weight. Nero moaned lightly, leaning against the older slayer even more, his legs felt like they were going to give out.

"Hang on kid, were almost there." Dante whispered as he opened the car door, thankfully he hadn't brung the motorcycle. Nero whimpered as the pain in his body intensified, once the older hybrid had him in the car.

Dante slid over the hood of his ford focus, and nearly ripped the door off in his hurry, he had to get back to the shop!

"Damnit it kid…" He muttered looking over at the whimpering Nero who was curled up in the seat, arms wrapped around his body and eyes squeezed shut.

Dante took off without even returning the keys to the room. He gritted his teeth as his demon still refused to give him any details about what had happened.

"Fuck I need to get a hold of Trish and Lady!" Dante snarled not even 30 minutes into the drive and having to pull over.

"Hey kid!" Dante questioned hand hesitantly hovering over the boy's shoulder.

Nero lifted his head the best he could to look at the old man, he grabbed his mouth with his devil bringer and flung the door open leaning over in just enough time to be sick to his stomach, nothing but blood came out. Pulling back shakily he took a napkin that Dante had found and wiped his mouth, the best he could before groaning and curling back up in the seat.

"Kid do ya got a cellphone?" Dante asked gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles where turning white. He didn't know what he could do to ease the kids suffering, and it was driving him insane!

"back poc…"Nero's eyelids slid closed as his breathing became even, sleep over taking him putting him out of his misery.

Dante flushed, and stuck his hand in the kid's pant pockets before he could think about anything perverted he pulled the phone out. Thank god it still had two energy bars left! Hurriedly he dialed Trish's number.

"Hello?" Her voice carried out from her end.

"Trish it's me…"

* * *

Ruarak's Regret

(Hell Horse Dragon's regret)

Ruarak let out a bellow of smoke from his nostril's as he flapped his fire red wings, light glittering off of his royal purple scales, his black hooves' dancing across the sky. His long spear edged tail alight with actual fire flickering out behind him, wind ruffling his mane of fire that was trying to lick up the white horns adorning his sleek spoon shaped head.

All Ruarak wanted to do was find a worthy opponent, and prove his worth to his Dam! He was no hatchling, he was a mature hatchling! Surely old enough to go out on his own without being watched and scolded like he had just hatched!

Nero, blinked mind unorganized, where was he?

Ruarak missed a step and nearly plunged to the ground, his wings fought to hold him up and keep him from his death.

"**Who the hell!" **The dragon roared, as he finally got back into tempo, his flame's flaring up to brighter heights, trying to burn anything that may be astride his back.

"That's my question!" Nero's scream echoing in the dragon's head.

Ruarak snorted flames, coming to a halt wings flapping furiously as he pawed the air, furiously. He pulled back his muzzle and turned his mighty head snapping at thin air above his back.

"Where are you, you fucker quiet playing mind games!" Ruarak snarled twisting and turning looking for the owner of the voice.

That's when the Hell horse spotted an Electric dragon, bathing in the sunlight. Without further thought to the voice in his Ruarak galloped down his heart was pounding with anticipation! Here was the chance he had been looking for!

Diagon lifted his head as the scent of burning brimstone reached his nostrils. He wearily eyed the hatchling, huffing in disdain. Hell horse dragons where known to be foul-tempered, spirited creatures with tempestuous and violent dispositions, that were highly aggressive and territorial. Diagon mentally groaned maybe if he ignored it, the hateful creature would leave him in peace!

Ruarak pranced up the elder electric dragon, who seemed to be ignoring him as soon as his hooves hit the ground. He pawed the dirt furiously tossing his head high in the air arrogantly.

"I challenge you!" The spirited hell horse declared, flames spiking high proudly.

"Leave me be!" Diagon yawned showing sharp teeth, left eye opening to glare at the hatchling with disdain.

Ruarak narrowed his amber colored eyes, and let loose a fierce roar of indignation. He reared back and struck at the electric dragon with a small hoof, knocking the elder upside his head.

The dark grey dragon rose up from the ground, electricity flowing through his huge body. He was easily twice the size of the hell horse.

"I told you to leave me be!" He bellowed as he stamped a clawed foot down.

Ruarak yet again launched himself at his opponent, teeth clamping down on the out stretched neck. Diagon let loose a ferocious cry amplifying his electricity to a higher current. Ruarak let go and spun around kicking out with his back hooves, barely nudging the bigger dragon.

Nero let loose a loud cry, shouting at the top of his lungs for the hell horse to leave the other dragon alone, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about all of this.

Ruarak felt himself being flung into the air before, the electric dragon towered over him lighting forming in his mouth. Before the dragon had a chance to attack the hatchling, a blurry silver and red form hit him in the side, making them tumble and the electric shot misfire.

"Mother!" The hell horse neighed, quickly scrambling up and galloping over to the two fighting dragons.

As if in a daze Ruarak watched his dam, Marisole fighting with all the ferocity she could muster to protect her kit.

"Leave my hatchling alone!" She roared, rearing hooves pawing the air.

"As if a common horse dragon such as yourself could hurt me!" Diagon thundered beyond pissed off; all he had wanted to do was to nap in the sun.

Ruarak felt fear stab his heart, as the electric dragon shot off an electric shot towards him; he was rooted to the spot even with Nero's urging him to move.

Marisole jumped in front of her son's body shielding him from the attack, as the electricity coursed through her body. With all of the strength she had left she rammed her horns into the electric dragons chest reaching his heart, electricity still flowed throughout her body, and through her long spiraling horns and then into his heart making it combust.

The mature hatchling let loose a shriek as his dam, fell to the ground body convulsing and her eyes closing for the final time.

"MOTHER!" He shouted flying to her side.

Nero felt tears course down his nonexistent body, before his devil bringer began to pulse. He could feel death surrounding him, maybe there was a way to save the dragon?

Closing his eyes he concentrated.

Ruarak let loose a startled cry, as a body started to form before him.

Nero opened his eyes and looked down, his body was see through as if he were a ghost, concentrating once again he tried to reach out to the beasts fading spirit as it was lead into deaths welcoming embrace.

The hybrid was viciously thrown out of his trance as the hell horse attacked him.

"STOP OR SHOULD I JUST LET HER DIE!" The demon hunter screamed frustrated.

Ruarak immediately pranced backwards, and turning on his hooves he galloped off.

Nero rolled his eyes as sweat started to trickle down his face. Suddenly he was slammed back into the dragon, as he felt the horse dragon's spirit fade completely from the world.

Suddenly everything flashed, and Nero whimpered confusedly as the same thoughts from the beginning entered his head.

All Ruarak wanted to do was find a worthy opponent, and prove his worth to his Dam! He was no hatchling, he was a mature hatchling! Surely old enough to go out on his own without being watched and scolded like he had just hatched!

"What's going on!?" Nero spoke more to himself panicking lacing his voice. What the hell was happening? He was back in the clouds connected to the dragon once again, as the first time the same events happened.

It was like a rerun.

By the fifth time, Nero was exhausted he knew that if he failed this time there would be no helping this spirited creature's mother. He steeled himself, and whispered soothing words to the mature hatchling, begging that Ruarak would heed his words and calm himself.

Ruarak was tired of seeing the same scene reply, he kept losing his mother over and over again, and it was like a knife piercing his heart. By the third reply he realized what was happening, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

He couldn't figure out why this figure kept appearing and trying to help him, but the young hell horse found he was grateful. He couldn't help but continue to interrupt the boy when he went into a trance, he didn't know why he couldn't stop himself but he just couldn't.

This time however he forced himself to control his emotions. The hybrid just had to get it right, had to save his mother!

Nero felt the roaring inferno of hell try to grip at his soul, but he had made it in this time! He would save Ruarak's mother! No son deserved to lose a parental figure! He could see her, walking down the aisle towards the demonic ferry.

"Wait!" The ex order member cried out, running after dragon.

Marisole turned around as she was commanded to halt, she tried to move forward but couldn't this voice had too much power over her.

Nero jogged over, panting he shivered even though it was well hotter than hell. He laid his human hand on the dragon's scaly side.

"We have to go back your son is waiting, I need you to force yourself…I have lost too much strength." Nero could feel himself starting to fade once again but he reinforced his state of mind, he sure as hell wasn't leaving this fucked up place without this dragon.

Marisole tossed her head presenting her side; she could scent the hybrids exhaustion. The half-demon leaned against her for a moment before forcing himself to climb atop of her broad back, arms wrapping loosely around her neck.

"Run as fast as you can the way you came, I will force the veil to allow us through." His voice was thick with fatigue; he honestly didn't know how much longer he could last.

Marisole pranced backwards before shoving off with her hind legs and bolting forward, she felt the body on top of her back flare with power, soon light was spilling into the dark caverns and she could feel life beckoning to her.

Both hybrid and horse demon burst back into life, Marisole was up and on all fours Nero still clinging tightly to her neck.

Ruarak let loose a startled neigh jumping back, then he was assaulted with vague memoires of what is future would have been had his mother stayed in the underworld.

"I know you…you are the keeper...light of the darkness! I live once again…" Ruarak's voice was lower and laced with wisdom that only an elder could have.

Nero gave a wry grin before his body started to fade completely from view, his last words echoing inside of the dragon's heads.

"The light welcomes….you.." His voice slowly faded away.

* * *

Guard dogging the keeper.

*6 hours later…*

"What do you mean you don't know what happening to him!" Dante bellowed fist balled up.

"I have honestly never seen anything like this! Dante we spent two hours searching through all the books I have!" Trish explained as calm as she was able.

"Guy's!" Lady shouted from the living room.

Dante and Trish hurried out of the kitchen to Lady and Nero's side.

"It moved!" Lady pointed out now calm as a cucumber.

"What did?" Both Trish and Dante question at the same time.

Before Lady could answer a shadow slithered onto the now bare chest of Nero, a head and forelegs with hooves lashing out started to color in vivid hues. Eyes blinked open as a snort of smoke wafted out of Nero's skin.

"What the hell?" Trish asked voice trembling.

"It's a hell horse dragon.."Lady murmured astonished.

Dante raised a silver brow reaching out to touch it, but before his fingers could brush against it everyone was thrown back.

Ruarak snorted fiercely tossing his head proudly, as he started to prance in front of Nero. His eyes held Trish, Lady and Dante within sight; he would not let anyone touch the keeper. He would never forget what the boy had done for him, his loyalty would now lay with the boy he loved him as a brother and father figure.

"Get away from him!" Dante yelled devil itching to trigger and eliminate the threat to his mate.

Trish and Lady reached for their weapons at the same time before the hell horse spoke.

"You will not near the keeper! I will destroy you all!" Ruarak felt himself fly into a temperamental rage at the thought of harm coming to his charge.

"Keeper…"Dante muttered head aching, where had he heard that before?

"**Let me talk to the hell horse!"** His devil urged, rage dissipating from him.

Dante frowned, but triggered still conscious throughout the whole conversation, somebody was going to give him answers.

Lady and Trish watched hesitantly unsure of how to react, choosing to follow Dante's lead rather then make matters worse.

Devil Dante crossed his arms, glaring at the dragon.

Ruarak stopped prancing and eyed the devil wearily.

"What game is this?" He hissed mane lighting up with increasing agitation.

"**I play no game, just as I certainly mean my mate no harm!"** The black and red devil growled clenching and unclenching his fist.

Ruarak glared at the triggered hybrid, searching for any trace of falsehood.

"Then you won't mind me standing guard until the keeper reawakens, to confirm your statement." With that the dragon circled before sitting beside the couch, careful of his flames.

"Ýou liar, we could only be so lucky!" Dante hissed in the back of his own mind.

"**Oh shut up! You do not know how the boy feels!"** His devil replied cockily.

"Neither do you!" Dante growled sulkily.

"**We shall see..." **The devil thought smugly.

TBC…

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I worked hard on it! Hope you guy's enjoyed it so leave me a review :D

Hack Generation :

UNF! SHIT IS GOIN DOWN  
YALL NIGGAS B CRAY CRAY  
FENRIS BEIN ALL SHAQUIQUI!  
dante is shanaynay! WELL DAYUM SCUZE ME BOQUIQUU!  
GETTING LEMONY UP IN HERE  
nero shuld do somethin ghetto, involving water-meh-lawn and corn bread and kool-aid  
letz c how dante reactz yes?

My Reply: Very shane dawson-ish review lol, um thanks!

SirenaLoreley :

Wow, such a hot and violent sex scene! I like it, very much!  
I'm a bit confused now... specially about Fenris' death (or at least he seems to have died... but, who knows?), and Nero's new form... seems like something is possessing the kid... and I wonder if it is a good or bad thing...  
Anyway, thanks for updating! I'll be waiting for the next episode patiently...  
Take care and good luck!

My Reply: Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Does this explain alittle bit more about whats going on? I hope so I don't want you guys to be confused!


End file.
